


Cold

by Bitway



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: M/M, im basing hokkaido off how it is in the games ok, older enfubu or at least them in GO verse, they're on a date, xmas gift to hiro!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 00:16:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17192900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitway/pseuds/Bitway
Summary: It's a day in Hokkaido during the holidays and, of course, it's going to be cold.





	Cold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hiro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiro/gifts).



Fubuki begins to slide his jacket off his shoulders, letting it roll off his arms. He catches it before it can completely fall off, taking it into his hands and then holding it up properly for Endou to slip his own arms into the sleeves. He had noticed the other beginning to shiver, most likely thanks to Hokkaido's colder weather. Even if he was already wearing a festive sweater, the cold seemed to manage to get past it. So, Fubuki decided to lend him his jacket to add an extra layer of warmth to protect him from the colder winds.

"You sure you'll be okay, Shirou? I don't want you to get cold either…" Endou manages to say without any chattering teeth. A look of worry crosses his face to the thought of stealing warmth from the other and leaving him in only a long sleeved shirt.

"I'll be fine," Fubuki reassures. "It's not the first time I've gone out without a jacket on."

Endou keeps that worried look, staring at the other, but decides to believe him. Fubuki would definitely be okay! Thinking about it, it may have been a silly question to ask. The other had lived in this type of weather all of his life, so Fubuki was used to all of this. But, even if he was, it didn't stop Endou from taking a hold of his hand, letting his bigger one envelop the other's.

"Then, I'll make sure your hand is kept warm, okay?" He replies with a big grin.

This causes Fubuki to chuckle, make a smile appear, a real rather than polite one. Endou was still a cute dork, even after all these years.

"Fine by me. Now, let's keep going, shall we?"

"Mhmm!"

They both break into bigger smiles, hands squeezing each other's before looking ahead. They continue their walk along the streets of Fubuki's hometown. The town always had a bit of a Christmas feel to it year round, even if the locals would say otherwise. Maybe it was just the snowy weather or the lights from the shops and street lamps that lit the streets or the huge, towering tree that remained in the center of the town that made it seem festive to those who weren't familiar with the area.

During the holiday season, there definitely was more snow, more lights that were displayed and actually went with the holiday theme, and, of course, the tree would be decorated with tons of ornaments. Placed underneath it would be boxes designed to look like presents. The area around it was filled with more lights, trying to make the scene pleasing to the eyes. Over the years it had grown into a popular attraction for those visiting, especially for couples.

And this year, Fubuki had wanted to bring Endou up to his home to show it to him. While it was nothing special to him, having seen it year after year, he thought the other might enjoy it. To have that childish awe he had when he saw it for the first time as a kid.

He wasn't disappointed when he saw those brown eyes light up. It had reminded Fubuki of how his eyes would shine whenever their old team had come up with some new move. The gray haired male was certain that if they were younger, Endou would have made a dash towards the tree, excitedly running around it and praising how cool it was. The image was so clear in his head; it made him chuckle.

"It's so cool, Shirou!" He gasps, unintentionally raising their held hands for a moment.

"It is, huh?" He replies, although his gaze was on Endou rather than the tree. He already had the image of that overgrown tree stuck in his head, he was certain that he could point out which ornament hung from which branch while blindfolded. Right now, Endou was the one he'd rather be looking at.

His smile was so heartwarming, infectious. It was so charming and yet…it had fallen for a moment. Not entirely, but it changed enough to cause a look of confusion to cross Fubuki's features.

"Are you cold?" Endou asks while turning to look at him.

"Huh?" Fubuki blinks. The weather was chilly, even for a local like him, but it wasn't anything extreme. "Why do you ask?"

Endou squeezes their intertwined hands. "I can feel you shivering a little." He points out. "I kinda thought for a while that you didn't get cold."

It's an attempt at a little joke and it does make Fubuki chuckle.

"I guess even I get cold sometimes." He shrugs. "I'm fine though, really."

Endou gives a pout and Fubuki knows that he's not getting off the hook that easily. But, that pout disappears as quickly as it had been thrown on his features, quickly forming into a smile. He releases Fubuki's hand from his own before throwing his arms around the other into a warm embrace.

"I'll just have to keep you warm then!"

Fubuki blinks, having been caught off guard by the sudden hug, but lets out a laugh. Arms wrap around Endou and he lets his head rest against his. Feeling his body against his did make him feel warmer, all while making him realize just how cold he felt too. Endou was always warm though, he thought. But right now, he felt especially warm. God, he wished he could just keep hugging him here, to get rid of the cold and just to be in his arms.

The taller pulls back after a while, keeping that smile as he looks to Endou. Fubuki can't help it and leans in for a quick and sweet kiss. He wanted to make it longer, but decides to throw in an eskimo kiss, gaining a little giggle from the other man.

"Maybe I should get cold more often then," Fubuki says.

"I don't want you getting sick…" Endou mumbles, "but, I'll warm you up as much as I can to make sure it doesn't happen."

Fubuki pulls him into another hug, sharing warmth. Endou offers to give back his jacket, but Fubuki insists that he really does need it more. He almost gets it back when that worried look appears on his face once more. But when they go back home, Fubuki promises to make it up to him with a nice warm cup of hot chocolate- for both of them.


End file.
